The Zem'nia Empire
Regarded as one of the largest, most influential, and advanced kingdoms in Vakesh. The Zem'nia Empire is primarily located in the northern part of the continent of Emox. The Zem'nia Empire has five main territories on Emox, and has established strong trading relationships with the other kingdoms all over Vakesh. The capital city of the empire, Zem'nia City, is the largest city in Emox and among the rest of the world. The five territories under the empire on Emox are the Inith (to the north), Osken (in the northeast), Occo (to the east), Elzeh (to the south), and Mistcoast (to the west) territories. The empire had, surprisingly, recently lost a small civil war against their former, and largest, territory to the south, now known as the Fasmela Empire. The Political Leader's of the Zem'nia Empire The Sovereign Sovereign Joar Takasi, VI, a human in his early 40's, is the beloved leader and ruler of the Zem'nia Empire. Takasi has only been power since the end of the War for Fasmela, in which his father, Sovereign Joar Takasi, V, had died while trying to keep the empire whole. Takasi is responsible for ending the war, granted the independence and formulation of the Fasmela Empire. Ending the war was the right step for the Zem'nia Empire, and for Takasi, as it has lead to the prosperity and growth of trade for both empires of Emox. While the two empires do have a good trade relationship with each other, there are rumors that Takasi is building up the Zem'nia Army to take down the Fasmela Empire, and to reclaim what was lost during the civil war. The responsibilities and title of the Sovereign has been past down from generation to generation, with the title going to the oldest living son of the previous Sovereign. The Baron's The Baron's of the Zem'nia Empire are each assigned a territory to govern. A baron is appointed by the Sovereign, with the approval from the Councilors to the Sovereign. Each baron is expected to keep the peace within their respective territories. Usually keeping their position for life, the following are the current baron's of the empire A.A. Ron, Baron of the Inith territory Franz Lagesse, Barron of the Osken territory Izwin Shara, Barron of the Occo territory Zanlumin "Zan" Dor'di, Baron of the Elzeh territory Anton Takasi, Baron of the Mistcoast territory Councilors to the Sovereign The Councilors to the Sovereign are those that help to govern the empire under the, appointment and, direction of the Sovereign. Councilors oversee certain aspects of the empire, and provide their knowledge and judgement to help guide the Sovereign in governing the empire. Each councilor has an assigned domain of responsibility. The following are the current members of the council. Headmaster Egwyn, councilor of arcane Guildmaster Lukas, councilor of commerce Primus Jerosin Vacan, general of the Zem'nia Army, councilor of defense Lawmaster Arsenio, councilor of law Count Oswin, councilor of information Councilor of Arcane The councilor of arcane is usually the current Headmaster of the Arcana Chamber. The councilor of arcane gives guidance to the sovereign in matters that are beyond the mundane, while also making sure that the Arcana Chamber is properly teaching its student the use of magic. Councilor of Commerce The councilor of commerce works will all the guildhalls and trade merchants within the Zem'nia Empire. The councilor of commerce is to watch over the treasury, maintain a healthy economy, and to further trade relations within Emox and beyond. Councilor of Defense The councilor of defense is only held by the current Primus of the Zem'nia army. The councilor of defense is responsible for informing the Sovereign of all matters that relate to Zem'nia army. Councilor of Law The councilor of law serves as the empires lawmaster, who is to enforce the written law of the empire. The councilor of law informs the Sovereign of all major matters, who gives the final judgement under the council of the lawmaster. Councilor of Information The councilor of information oversees all diplomatic relationships. The councilor of information usually has a network of informants and spies throughout the continent and beyond. The councilor informs the Sovereign of any threats to the empire. The Zem'nia Army The Zem'nia army is the largest organized army in the world of Vakesh. Since intercontinental travel is dangerous, even for an army, the Zem'nia army is large enough to defend its home, if they were to be invaded. The most recent war that the Zem'nia army is recovering from is the war for Fasmela, which was ended by Sovereign Joar Takasi, VI, after coming to power due to the death of his father. The army has three roles of leadership, the Primus, Regents, and Wardens. Primus Jerosin Vacan Jerosin Vacan is a male half-orc, who is the head of the Zem'nia army. As primus, Vacan is responsible for appointing each territory a Regent, ensuring that each territory has forces at the ready, and during times of war that the empire is prepared to fight for its land. As primus, Vacan is also a councilor to the Sovereign, which means that the Sovereign is properly aware of all actions made by the army. Regents Regents are the lieutenants to the Primus and are the commanders of the Zem'nia army within their assigned territory. A regent works with the barons to keep the peace and to be at the ready for any threat to the empire or their territory. The current regents are listed below Notrin Icedigger, Regent of the Inith territory Kai Ryland, Regent of the Osken territory Adrissa Joric, Regent of the Occo territory Vulwin Fenric, Regent of the Elzeh territory Nivis Joric, Regent of the Mistcoast territory Wardens Wardens serve as the law keepers and guard captains in the various settlements throughout the empire. Each warden are appointed by the territories regents. The current wardens are listed below. Factions of the Zem'nia Army There are two major factions that come out of the main Zem'nia army, the famous Griffon Riders and the elite Sagitari. The Griffon Riders The griffon riders of the Zem'nia army are an elite group of mounted combatants who train and ride griffons. They are responsible for providing aerial support for the ground troops and for quickly providing needed supplies for the Zem'nia army when needed. The griffon riders take residence in the settlement of Rockdale, where they train and breed the griffons they ride. The Sagitari The Sagitari are the elite guard to the Sovereign. They are fiercely loyal, and protective, to the Sovereign, especially when he is out in the public, and the empire. The sagitari will usually break into small groups to ensure that the area that the Sovereign is visiting has a clear path and that there are no threats to the safety of the Sovereign or the Empire. The Territories of the Empire There are five territories that are under the empires rule. Within each territory, there are two settlements and a major city. The capital city of the empire, Zem'nia City, is located at the center and heart of the empire. Each territory is given a baron and regent to help govern and keep the peace within the lands of the Zem'nia Empire. When the Zem'nia Empire was first formed, and split into the original territories, they were named after a leader who help to overthrow King Drass during his ruling of the land. The Inith Territory The Inith territory is located within the southern foothills of the Snowspire. The Inith territory is best known for the mining for the material used to forge weapons used by the empire. The major city in this territory is Inith Fort, with the settlements of Icedrift and Dawnshield. The Osken Territory The Osken territory is located in the northeast corner of the empire, just outside of the Oakendrift. The Osken territory is known for the two hunting settlements, Wolfcrest and Silverfalls. The major city in the the Osken territory, Osken Outpost, is the main training grounds for the Zem'nia army. The Occo Territory The Occo territory is located in the eastern reaches of the empire. The rich soil in the Occo territory allows for the high volume of agriculture activity that happens within the major city, Occo Keep. The settlement of Rockdale is home to the Zem'nia army faction, the Griffon Riders. The settlement of Ravenstar is home to the largest vineyards and wineries in the empire. The Elzeh Territory The Elzeh territory is the, now, largest territory of the empire. A mostly open hilly plains area, the southern part of the territory was the setting of a good part of the War for Fasmela. The major city, Elzeh Gate, is home to second largest Zem'nia army force. The small settlement of Direkeep and halfling filled settlement of Pinecall call the Elzeh territory their homes. The Mistcoast Territory The Mistcoast territory takes its residence along the Mistcoast region of Emox. The port city, Mistcoast Harbor, is the major city of the territory and is where all major imported and exported trading happens for the empire. The settlements of Deephallow and Rivermouth provide some of the more scenic vaction spots for nobles of the empire to visit. History The Kingdom of Drass Before the Zem'nia Empire rose to power in Emox, the first human ran kingdom was the Kingdom of Drass. When humans first discovered Emox, coming from the continent islands of Azeth, Gadela, and Zehesh. The Kingdom of Drass was ruled by the often beloved and mostly fair, Drass family, who had originally lead the expedition to the new continent. The first humans of Emox had their fair share of hardshipThe wood-elves of the Wildvault had been reluctant to their new inhabitants, even meeting with violence that had threaten to wipe out the entire population of the new kingdom many times. However, it was the dwarves of the Goldcliffs that had open arms to the new comers and had helped their new neighbors to build the first cities of Emox. After over 600 years of rulership and exploration of Emox, the Kingdom of Drass came to end with the cruelest leader the kingdom had seen since first landing on Emox, King Ivar Drass. The Formation of the Zem'nia Empire The Zem'nia Empire has been the central power of Emox for the last 472 years. The empire is named after the great war hero, Ari Zem'nia, who lead a successful coup to overthrow the cruel dictator King Ivar Drass. King Ivar Drass ruled with an iron fist, who was feared as much as he was hated. In the aftermath of the dethroning of Drass, the followers of Ari Zem'nia had renamed the Kingdom of Drass to the Zem'nia Empire in honor of their new leader. Zem'nia quickly rebuilt the Empire from the ruble of the old kingdom, and had split the full power of the former king among his most trusted allies, while he was given the final say in all political matters of the empire as the first Sovereign. Zem'nia split of power was first made through the dividing of the new empire into smaller, more manageable territories. These territories where each named after the first barons who governed there. Zem'nia also formed a small council who help guide the sovereign in running the empire. The War for Fasmela The baron of Fasmela, now Emperor Omar Ulven, II, had sought to gain independence from the Zem'nia Empire for his territory. Ulven had to first gain the loyalty and cooperation of the territories regent, Zidzirk, who then be able to provide him with the arms he needed to fight for the independence of Fasmela. When Ulven announced his succession from the empire, a long two years of stalemate fighting began. With neither side gaining the upper hand, Sovereign Joar Takasi, V, had decided to march with the bulk of the forces from Zem'nia City through Elzeh Gate and down to Fasmela City to end the war. However, Ulven and Zidzirk were ready and waiting for the Sovereign to march into their city. The forces of Ulven and Zidzirk took the Zem'nia army by surprise. Both Ulven and Zidzirk had managed to cornered the Sovereign, along with his eldest son, Joar Takasi, VI. After being denied independence, they slain the Sovereign in front of his son. With the title and responsibilities as the new Sovereign, Joar Takasi, VI, had surrendered and given the independence that Ulven had sought. With their new independence and a new peace treaty signed, the new Sovereign had returned home with the remaining forces of the Zem'nia army. Prosperity after the War for Fasmela In the 20 years since the War for Fasmela has ended, both kingdoms have seen more growth in their post-war economies. The Zem'nia Empire has in recent years begun to start a trading relationship with the Fasmela Empire. However, rumors have slowly been spreading around the empire that Sovereign Joar is getting ready for an assault that could lead to defeat of the Fasmela Empire in order to reclaim what was lost during the war, quicker trade routes to reach the continents to the east across the Tuaki Ocean.